


Shock

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://nocturnus33.livejournal.com/profile">nocturnus33</a>'s prompt of <i>Stanley Shunpike/Pansy Parkinson: tire</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocturnus33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nocturnus33).



> Written on 1 April 2012 in response to [nocturnus33](http://nocturnus33.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Stanley Shunpike/Pansy Parkinson: tire_.

Pansy left the Ministry; her parents were going to Azkaban, her family's assets had been seized, and her wand had been taken for the period of one year. She had nothing—and no one. 

_I tire of life_ , she thought, making her way towards the car-filled streets of Muggle London. 

It wasn't fair that they'd taken her wand because of what she'd said. Everyone else had been thinking it, at least, every good Slytherin had been. 

_If we'd just given Potter to the Dark Lord_ , she thought, stepping into the street, _none of this would—_

The lights bearing down on her were blinding and somehow too . . . thin, and then she was rudely jerked inside of a vehicle and against someone.

"Oi, you almost got yourself killed!" the wizard exclaimed.

Pansy burst into tears.

The wizard kissed her.

She smacked him.

He grinned. "Name's Stan, Stan Shunpike. I'll be your conductor today."


End file.
